Special Friend
by Mr. KP
Summary: As Cream sits alone on a hilltop, a nervous admirer waits in the wings...ready to give her the gift his heart made. CharmyxCream


**Hello again! This crept into my mind a few days ago, and I decided to run with it. I know I'm being really OOC, but I'm a huge CharmyxCream fan too, so deal with it!**

* * *

Cream the Rabbit sat silently on the small peak that overlooked the city of Station Square, secretly admiring the setting orange and pink sun that was taking its daily nap.

"Goodnight, Mr. Sun…I hope you have good dreams!" she whispered to herself. Truthfully, she couldn't be happier. Yesterday was her 7th birthday, and all her friends were there to celebrate. Everybody except one…

Charmy Bee was always full of explosive energy, but on that particular day, he'd been struck with something he rarely felt…nervousness. He would've loved to go to the party…but something was holding him back.

He sat on a tree not to far away from Cream's current position. Dressed in his usual jacket and flight helmet, he was sweating bullets and couldn't stop shaking. He'd never thought he'd see the day that he'd be nervous talking to a _girl_…but it was here, and now there was no turning back. He swallowed and leapt from the tree and slowly buzzed to her position.

Cream was just soaking in the sun and its majestic beauty when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see nothing but a suspicious antenna peeking out from behind a tree.

"Excuse me, but who's there?" she called, sort of scared. The figure then stepped out from behind the tree.

Her fear dissolved, however, when she saw it was just Charmy, the young bee that lived with the Chaotix detective agency. She smiled, as she had always liked Charmy, and never saw why anyone thought he was annoying.

"Hi, Charmy!" she giggled to him.

"H-hi, Creamy! How's it, uh, goin'?" he stuttered. Cream giggled again and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Charmy almost exploded from the warm feeling of Cream's tiny body against his. She let go and spoke to him.

"I missed you yesterday…where were you?" she asked, her chocolate eyes gleaming.

"W-well…I was sick, don't cha know, and I couldn't make it…and I felt really bad and stuff…so I thought I'd come and visit you." He managed to spit out.

"Oh…that's really sweet of you! Here, let's watch the sun set!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the small cliff where she was before. They sat down and just stared at the sun for awhile.

Their silence bothered Charmy, and he decided to ask Cream a question not unlike his current problem.

"C-Creamy…have you ever been real nervous about telling someone somethin', and you ended up never telling them?" he shyly asked.

Cream cocked her head at him and answered. "Not really, why?"

Charmy winced. _"Way to ask a dumb question, dummy!"_

"N-n-no reason…but I do need to tell ya somethin' important, Creamy."

"What's that, Charmy?"

Charmy blushed really badly, but let his heart control his hands as he reached up to his helmet and pulled something from under it lightning quick. It was small necklace chain with a crude looking pocket mirror resembling a locket on the bottom. She opened it to see a cracked mirror on one side, and a picture of her and Charmy that had been taken the previous year.

Although ragged, Cream couldn't help but appreciate Charmy's gift. "Charmy…it's wonderful! Where'd you get it?"

"I-I made it…special for you…'cause I missed your birthday yesterday." Charmy answered, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the green grass.

"Really?! Oh, you're such a sweet little bee!" Cream laughed, snuggling him in a crushing hug again. Charmy sighed and felt like exploding again.

"I love it sooo much…thank you, thank you, thank you!" she continued, letting go of him and jumping up and down.

Charmy couldn't help but feel proud. He puffed his chest out and tried to put it off. "It was nothin'…"

Cream was about to answer, when she noticed that his hands were bandaged…a lot. "Charmy, what happened to your hands?" she said, pointing it out for them.

Charmy looked, and all the color drained from his face. "Uh…well, when I made this…the crack in the locket wasn't there…I kinda sorta accidentally hit the mirror with my hand and cut it open."

"Oh, Charmy, that's terrible!"

"Nah…it was worth it for one of your hugs!" he said, instantly regretting that, his blush showing that.

Cream giggled and looked at her "locket" again. She couldn't believe that Charmy would still work on it even though he hurt himself.

"Charmy…w-would you like to stay over for dinner at my house?" Cream said, now blushing like Charmy.

"Really?" Charmy gaped, "Why?"

"Well…I don't want my special friend to starve!...and I want to pay you back for this gift..."

"Oh, well in that ca-…special friend?"

Cream got closer to him, making him blush harder.

"Yes…y'know, like the friend that I like a lot, and wanna hang out with the most. A friend who'll always be there for me and protect me if I was ever in trouble…"

"M-ME!?" Charmy cried.

"Yes, you, silly! So…do you want to?" she said, her puppy dog eyes lying in the wings.

"O-okay….I'll do it!" he said, finally, this strange request not helping his nerves.

"Yay!" Cream cheered, hugging him again. This time however, she planted a big kiss on his cheek, making him dizzy.

She noticed, because she worriedly looked at him, "I'm sorry…I must have made you so uncomfortable, and I never should have-"

"W-wow Cream…it's okay, I've just…never been kissed before…" he said, finally.

Cream laughed. "Oh, because your Mommy and Daddy died? I'm real sorry, Charmy…I know, lemme show you! It's real easy! Just try!" she said, offering her cheek. Very, very shyly, Charmy reached out with his lips and kissed her very softly on the cheek, making them both giggle and blush bad.

They both stopped, and Cream offered her hand. The young bee took it, and they walked slowly back to her home. Cream noticed he was shaking pretty bad.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just…I've always though girls were icky and gross, but you make my heart go badabadabadabadabump, like a machine gun! It'll take time getting used to it…

"Charmy…you're too cute!" she giggled one last time, giving him another kiss on his cheek, "All that honey must make you sweeter than normal." She said beaming. They then stepped into Cream's house, Charmy now calmed down.

"_Vector was right…girls aren't SO bad…"_

**There you have it! As always, read and review, please.**

* * *


End file.
